Candance
by Shadowed Novice
Summary: Altair gets in it a little too over his head. Oh Well. Malik to the rescue, right? Oneshot. AltMal if you squint.


Malik sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. The city bells were going off. Knowing who was behind it, Malik glared up from his maps toward the ceiling, as if asking whatever entity existed in the sky just exactly WHY he was cursed to live with such stupidity. It wasn't enough that he had Rauf guiding a group of fledgling novices around the city for lessons. No, he just HAD to be stuck with the King of Novices occupying the city. Nearly a week of the man's presence was enough to drive any sane man to drink, and frankly? Malik didn't fancy stumbling about the street like the rest of those babbling bumbling bands of baboons.

Eventually the bells tapered off, and the sound of frantic guards faded from the district. Malik felt a chill run briefly down his spine at the silence. It felt...almost unnatural. As the minutes ticked by, and still with no sign of the novice king, Malik felt a trill of concern; not that he'd admit it to anyone except himself. Altair was always back before the bells ceased, so where was he? Were the guards after him in another district? Was he injured and unable to return to the bureau? Was he dead, Anima forbid? Malik hadn't the slightest idea. What he did know was that he was going to find said missing man and drag him back to the bureau bu the tails of his robes if he didn't have a good reason for worrying Malik out of his overworked mind.

Which is exactly what he did. Minus the dragging part.

After penning a note for Rauf, should he return before the Dai himself did, Malik climbed out of the bureau and tugged his hood up, then shot across the rooftops like a bullet, keeping an eye out for archers. Just because he was one arm short didn't make him any less of an assassin. So he couldn't use a hidden blade anymore and climbing was slightly more difficult. His single arm more than made up the difference any time he slipped.

Malik scoured over the poor and middle districts, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was when he was crossing into the rich district that he finally found Altair. He was dashing across the rooftops, his right shoulder bloody, and an entire platoon of guards on his tail. Malik followed at a distance, keeping out of sight, and staying on the roof when the chase took to the streets. He frowned at the direction they were going. They were herding Altair toward the canal! Malik mentally face-palmed. It seemed the guards were finally growing brains. Irony is such a bitch!

Being trapped and unable to fight properly with his sword arm injured, Malik could only watch as Altair danced around their blades, dodging strike after strike.

As he stealthily made his way down from the roof, Malik felt his stomach drop when he heard a gasp of surprise and turned just in time to see a white blur fall over the stone railing. He heard the tell-tale splash and the guards laughed at the struggling assassin before turning and leaving him to drown. Heart growing cold, Malik rushed to the edge, eyes searching the water, but seeing nothing except the occasional ripple and bubble breaching the surface. With no hesitation, Malik shoved off his Dai cloak and stripped down to his trousers and boots before diving into the canal.

It took a second for his eyes to stop stinging. The water was incredibly murky. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, never mind Altair. If there was ever a time he was grateful for his mother's foreign ancestry, it was now, and as his eyes adjusted to his second sight, Altair's form lit up like a blue human shaped sun. Swimming down to the still form, he scooped Altair up and pushed off the canal floor, sending them both hurtling toward the surface. They broke the surface and Malik gulped air down greedily. He pulled Altair toward the railing and in a great show of strength, pulled the unconscious assassin over his shoulder and climbed out of the canal and over the railing. He flopped down to catch his breath, and when he glanced at his comrade, he blanched when he saw he wasn't breathing.

Pressing an ear to Altair's chest, it took a second,but sure enough, Malik found an erratic heartbeat. His friend was alive, but he wouldn't be for long if he didn't get any air. But what was he to do? Chest compressions required two hands, so that left...

Blushing, Malik steeled himself, then tilted Altair's head up. He pressed their lips together and forced air into the younger man's lungs. He kept it up, his hopes dwindling the longer he got no response.

'Don't die on me, novice! Not like this!' he thought, tears gathering in his eyes. He closed them and felt a single tear fall.

'Damn you, breathe!' Unbeknownst to him, the single tear landed on Altair's face. Malik pulled away suddenly, feeling him jerk. Altair sputtered and coughed, retching water from his lungs and stomach. Once he settled, he leaned back on his elbows tiredly, trying to get his breath. His eyes widened when they landed on his savior, who was dutifully avoiding Altair's gaze.

"Malik, you..." He was at a loss. Well, until Malik cuffed him over the head.

"Don't you scare me like that! By Anima, I'm going to go grey prematurely worrying over your reckless hide!"Malik ranted, glaring heatlessly at Altair.

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you." Altair tried, but Malik was no where near done.

"Unintentional or not, how did you botch a simple assassination mission so much that you got half of the damned city watch after your ass? Are you that much of a novice?"

"It was a simple oversight. I'll be careful next time." Altair raised his hands in a placating manner. Malik glared a second longer before sighing and pulling his robes back on.

"I see I'll get nowhere with you. Let us return to the bureau."He offered his hand, which Altair took gratefully. He wavered for a second but stood firm.

"Can you keep up, or must I drag you back by the tail of your robe?"Mali asked, smirking. Altair returned it.

"I'll manage."He said, and before Malik could retort, he was halfway across the first rooftop. Malik blinked once before starting after him.

"Wait for me, you infernal novice! Now don't give me tha- Watch out for the- Oh, now you've done it! Don't swat at Noor like that! This isn't a race! Hold It! NOVICE!"

Yes, an infernal Novice he may be, Malik wouldn't have it any other way.

**~Owari~**

**A/N:**** Ok, now before you start throwing rotten veggies at me, I am posting this from my dad's computer. I'm waiting on my own, which the estimated date of receiving is sometime between mid december and late January. Blame Time warner for fucking up and not telling my dad that the payments all had to be on time. Also, Silence remains has been posted on AO3, for those of you who go on that site. This will be put up there as well under "It's A Novice's life for me".**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


End file.
